


Amour

by Michicant123



Series: Sterek Is Eternal [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Boys In Love, Eternal Sterek, Fanart, M/M, Non-Explicit, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: Some Sterek loves.





	Amour

Thanks to [Blamethewolf](http://blamethewolf.tumblr.com/) for the source photo! Check out more of their awesome work. 

 

 

 

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Open for requests.


End file.
